Agent Carter
Agent Carter is an American television miniseries event that aired on ABC from January 6th, 2015 to February 24th, 2015, spanning a total of eight episodes. The series is based on the character of Peggy Carter, who has been featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics, specifically: issues of ''Captain America'', Volume 1. This series is set within the continuity of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the second project within this series to receive its own program after Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which debuted in September, 2013. The series takes place in the years following the events of the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger, but prior to the "Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter" mini-movie. Agent Carter stars Hayley Atwell as Strategic Scientific Reserve agent Peggy Carter, who also appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The series also stars James D'Arcy as Peggy's trusted confidante, Edwin Jarvis, Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson, Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa and Shea Whigham as S.S.R. supervisor Roger Dooley. Episodes Season One Season Two Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Christopher Markus - Creator; Executive producer * Stephen McFeely - Creator; Executive producer * Kevin Feige - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Tara Butters - Executive producer * Louis D'Esposito - Executive producer * Chris Dingess - Executive producer * Michele Fazekas - Executive producer * Andi Bushell - Co-executive producer * Jose Molina - Co-executive producer * Brant Englestein - Producer * Sara E. White - Producer * Eric Hauserman Carroll - Co-producer * Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-producer * Robyn-Alain Feldman - Co-producer * Wendy Willming - Co-producer * John Blair - Associate producer * Christopher Lennertz - Composer * Gabriel Beristain - Cinematographer Directors * Christopher Misiano * Joe Russo * Louis D'Esposito * Peter Leto * Scott Winant * Stephen Cragg * Stephen Williams * Vincent Misiano Writers * Andi Bushell * Brandon Engelstein * Brant Englestein * Chris Dingess * Christopher Markus * Eric Pearson * Jose Molina * Lindsey Allen * Michele Fazekas * Stephen McFeely * Sue Chung * Tara Butters Notes & Trivia * This series is alternatively known as Marvel's Agent Carter. Agent Carter (TV series) also redirects to this page. * Agent Carter aired on Tuesday evenings at 9:00 pm. * The character of Peggy Carter was created by writer Stan Lee and artists Jack Kirby, John Romita, Sr. and Frank Giacoia. She first appeared in the second feature in ''Tales of Suspense'' #77 in May, 1966. * The character of Edwin Jarvis was created by writer Stan Lee and artists Jack Kirby and Chic Stone. He first appeared in the second feature in ''Tales of Suspense'' #59 in November, 1964. * The character of Roger Dooley was created by writer and artist John Byrne. He first appeared in ''Marvel Graphic Novel'', Volume 18, titled "The Sensational She-Hulk", which was published in November, 1985. * Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa are characters who are unique to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and make their first appearance in this series. See also External Links Category:Articles Category:Programs Category:Miniseries Category:Marvel Television Category:American Broadcasting Company Category:John Blair Category:Andi Bushell Category:Tara Butters Category:Eric Hauserman Carroll Category:Louis D'Esposito Category:Chris Dingess Category:Brant Englestein Category:Michele Fazekas Category:Kevin Feige Category:Alan Fine Category:Stan Lee Category:Jeph Loeb Category:Christopher Markus Category:Stephen McFeely Category:Jose Molina Category:Joe Quesada Category:Sara E. White Category:Megan Thomas Bradner Category:Stephen Cragg Category:Peter Leto Category:Christopher Misiano Category:Vincent Misiano Category:Joe Russo Category:Stephen Williams Category:Scott Winant Category:Eric Pearson Category:Lindsey Allen Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Gabriel Beristain Category:Hayley Atwell Category:James D'Arcy Category:Chad Michael Murray Category:Enver Gjokaj Category:Shea Whigham Category:Lyndsy Fonseca Category:Bridget Regan Category:Ralph Brown Category:Meagen Fay Category:Dominic Cooper Category:Kyle Bornheimer Category:Lesley Boone Category:Patrick Robert Smith Category:Alexander Carroll Category:Rob Mars Category:Benita Robledo Category:Laura Coover Category:Paul Roache Category:Christie Herring Category:Rick Steadman Category:Tim James Category:James Frain